The Joatia Tree
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA..of course. ObiWan wrongfully struggles with guilt and regret over a night of passion he shared with Padme. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ah, another angst-filled tale. (This is getting to be a bad habit!) Be watching this one, as I have a feeling it's going to be a long one...and I have no idea where it's headed! _I'm letting the Force guide me. _: )

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Obi-Wan blinked and winced slightly. The morning Coruscant sunlight was pouring into the windows and momentarily blinding him. He always hated mornings. As the sluggishness of sleep left him, he became aware that this morning was different. He wasn't in the Temple or in a cold tent on some obscure planet. He was in Senator Amidala's bedroom, in her bed. Her bare limbs were tangled around his own and her naked warmth was pressed firmly against his side. The shock of the discovery woke him entirely and he struggled to sit up without waking her.

What had happened? He couldn't remember. He had gone to a local club that was frequented by the Jedi and she had been there. They had shared a few laughs and a few too many drinks. Way too many, by the feel of the pounding in his head. He forced his eyes open once more and looked about the room, stunned to find it was in complete disarray. He gingerly eased himself up off her bed and strode around the room, careful not to step on the clutter lying on the floor. He bent down to pick up her evening gown. It was the lovely velvet one she had worn last evening. But as he noticed that it had been torn into shreds, the material slipped from his grasp and into a heap on the floor. He glanced down to follow the floating material and then noticed the red whelps on his chest, in a perfect pattern of fingernails -- Padme's fingernails.

Force! What had he done?

He quickly grabbed his Jedi attire and boots and left the bedroom. He found the living room to be much the same. Pillows were strewn about, items generally on tables were now on the floor. It looked like there had been a battle. Panic raced through his blood as he turned back to glance upon Padme's sleeping form. He had forced her. He had gotten drunk and had forced himself upon her. A wave of nausea swept over him. That had to be the answer.

He had always been attracted to her and wanted her, but she had never returned his feelings, so he had resolved to remain friends. Some friend he was. He had taken advantage of her and forced her. Even in his silent thoughts, he could hardly utter the words. But the evidence was there. The stale lingering alcohol on his breath, the shredded gown, the upheaval of her apartment, the marks of her self-defense on his chest.

He found himself racing from her apartment and into the turbolift. He had to get back to the Temple and meditate. And then he would have to appear before the Council and confess his crime.

Padme murmured sleepily, her brow furrowing at the realization of a horrific headache. She had drunk too much last night, but not enough where she couldn't remember what had happened. She had made love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had been a little wild, but wonderful. A large smile creased her drowsy face as she attempted to rise, immediately wincing at the soreness of her muscles. They had indeed gotten a work-out!

She gasped as she looked about her bedroom. Chairs were knocked over, her dressing table cleared of every bottle and momento, her clothes a torn heap upon the floor. Anyone else looking at the mess would assume her apartment had been robbed and ransacked, but a blush swept over her as she recalled what had actually happened.

She realized he had a little too much to drink, but when he started seducing her, she was too thrilled to stop him. In her amazement that he actually had the same feelings for her that she did for him, she quickly gave in and even antagonized him a bit. Upon returning to her apartment, their passion had escalated quickly and they ended up making love on just about every surface of the place, before finally making it to the bed.

As her eyes looked upon the heap of clothes once more, her head turned suddenly as the realization just hit her that he wasn't here. A nagging worry edged her mind. "Obi-Wan?" She called out softly, but there was no reply.

Getting up from the bed, she quickly grabbed a robe and went into the living room to find it much the same. Pillows were everywhere, the table turned over. Even the pictures on the wall were crooked.

"Obi-Wan?" Her confusion at his departure was unsettling. Surely, he wouldn't just leave without saying anything. Frustrated, she sat down on the velvet couch and waited. Maybe he just stepped out for a while. He'd be back.

Three hours later, the confusion and frustration had transformed into something much more volatile. How dare he use her like this! A one-night stand? Is that all this was to him? He hadn't even bothered to write a note, send a holo-message. Nothing! She suddenly felt used and sick to her stomach, her emotions raw and her mind reeling.

A sob swelled up inside her and she decided she must give him the benefit of a doubt. She would send a message to the Temple and check on him. Maybe something had happened. Maybe he had been called away and hadn't gotten a chance to contact her.

After talking with a Jedi at the Temple, her emotions took a u-turn, back to those of anger. He had been sent away on a misson this very morning and would not be returning to Coruscant for two weeks - without one word, a goodbye, or thank-you ma'am.

"Bastard." Padme flung a broken decorative bowl across the room and it shattered against the wall.

Master Yoda would not listen to Obi-Wan's heartfelt confession. The cryptic ancient Master kept muttering something about roots and trees and chances, and all Obi-Wan ended up was confused. Sometimes, he simply couldn't understand the old troll. But before he knew it, he and his apprentice were on board a shuttle and heading off on a mission to yet another remote planet. Good. This would give him the time he needed to meditate and purge his soul of the grievances against Padme. He just hoped that she would have time to do the same and that maybe some day she could forgive him for what he had done.

---------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

His reputation as a negotiator did little to calm the tension between the opposing governmental factions of the small planet of Talron. Hostilities quickly escalated as threats were cast across the gathering of officials, tempers flared and to Obi-Wan's dismay, weapons brandished. The lower level meeting room was soon flooded with warriors from both sides. He and his apprentice soon found themselves backed into a corner. Anakin reached for his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan stopped him. Lightsabers were not needed. The Talronians were a primitive race, wielding metal swords, clubs and knives. They would simply have to keep their guard up. They were here as negotiators and could not take sides.

The fighting had escalated and Obi-Wan searched for a way to escape the heat of it when he heard Anakin's muffled cry. He looked behind him to see his young apprentice huddled on the ground, grasping his upper arm, blood seeping through his fingers. Kneeling before his padawan, the words he started to speak were lost as he felt a blunt object forcefully strike his head, the room tilted, and everything went black.

Something was poking him in the chest. It was highly annoying and he couldn't figure out what it was. He also couldn't figure out why he didn't feel any pain. He had expected it and gingerly reached to the back of his head. A few more pokes and his hand flew instead to grasp ahold of the offending object. He opened his eyes to peer up into the gentle glare of Master Yoda. He immediately released his grip on the Jedi's gimerstick.

"Hmph." The diminuitive Master mumbled. "Expected more from you I did."

Obi-Wan looked up from his supine position with a bit of confusion. Where was he? His eyes swept from side to side and he saw...absolutely nothing. It was a blank canvas, all white. No shadows, no lighting of any kind. It was frightening but strangely serene at the same time. The starkness only made the Jedi Master appear more green than usual. "What do you mean?"

Another poke in the chest. "All leaves you are."

Here he went again. "Master? What are you talking about? Why do you keep talking about trees? And where am I?"

"In your mind, we are. In the Healer's chamber at the Temple, your body is."

Of course. He was dreaming. Everything made much more sense.

"Dream not, this is." Yoda cackled at him. "Trust in the Force, guide you it will.Tree will grow."

He wanted to tell Yoda to stop talking about the damn tree, but his respect for the ancient Jedi made him hold his tongue.

"Master Yoda. What are you talking about when you say I'm all leaves?"

"Hmph. Qui-Gon's student, you are. Stubborn. Unable to see the forest for the trees too, did he."

One more word about foliage, and Obi-Wan felt he was going to scream. He opened his mouth once more, but was stunned silent as his surroundings began to fill with vines and tree limbs branching out, stretching up, and growing all around him, until there was no whiteness left, just dense jungle. He finally leaned up on his elbows and attempted to stand, but was held firmly to a sitting position by a jab of Yoda's stick.

"Rapid growth, this is. First strong wind, stand they will not. All lost will be. Takes time to grow strong. Need care, nurturing, honesty, faith. Trust in the Living Force, you should."

Obi-Wan was still struggling with the meaning of his words, but was slowly beginning to understand. It wasn't trees he was talking about. Could he possibly be talking about his relationship with Padme?

A thwack with the gimerstick against his thigh affirmed his thoughts. "Hmph. Youth." Yoda hobbled around and hunched down to lean on his stick. "Too much fear. If know one's feelings you do, trust in the Force you shall. Share what you know. Guide you to her it will."

"But Master Yoda. I took advantage of her. She will never forgive me."

Once again, the stick struck him on the leg, and damnit if it wasn't the exact same spot as before! There would definitely be a bruise there.

"Know not what happened. Assumed you did!"

A three-fingered claw was placed gently on his shoulder and his eyes rose to meet the supportive and understanding gaze of Yoda. "Trust in the Force. Trust in the Force..." and as the message repeated, the vision of Yoda disappeared into the mist of the jungle.

What was that all about? Obi-Wan fought for some reasoning behind this vision. He assumed this was a vision, but then his assumptions were what got him into trouble in the first place. Trust in the Force.

He hadn't even had enough time to meditate like he had planned after he had left her apartment. As soon as he had arrived back at the Temple, the council had sent for him and he was soon flying off on another mission.

Trust in the Force. His spirit eased itself into a meditative state as tendrils of the Living Force worked their way throughout his subconscious. Images began appearing in his mind, and the distant throb of music began vibrating in his ears. He opened his eyes to see the inside of the club he had met Padme in. His feet moved slowly, his eyes taking in his surroundings, but no one seemed to notice him. They simply brushed by him, but not by him exactly, but through him. He reached to the nearby bar and his hand moved through the surface. He was an observer here, not a participant. A twinge of nervousness went through him at that thought and he began to worry about what he would actually see.

He deliberately moved through the club until he found what he was looking for -- himself, huddled at a dark corner table, sitting directly across from Padme -- beautiful, radiating Padme. He watched himself accept another drink from the waiter, lean closer to her and say something that made her laugh. The club was crowded, filled with beings of several species as well as a few Jedi Knights, but it seemed that Padme only had eyes for him. Why hadn't he noticed that before? She was leaning over the table and had not taken her eyes off of him. He balked slightly when she began pulling him up and onto the dance floor, taking a quick swig from his drink, downing the entire contents in one gulp.

Obi-Wan moved through the crowd to get a better look at the vision of himself and Padme gyrating on the dance floor. She was a good dancer, but then he wasn't too bad himself, he seemed surprised to note. He remembered all of this. The conversation, the dancing, the way she had put her arms around his neck. All along, he had maintained his cool composure.

It wasn't until they went back to the table and he ordered yet another drink that things began to get fuzzy. The drink was different than what he was used to, a house specialty suggested by the waiter. He took a few sips and immediately felt the buzz, but was overwhelmed by the beauty and company he was with and took a few more sips.

Obi-Wan watched as Padme reached and took the drink away from him and held his hands. He was amazed when he, himself leaned across the table and kissed her. He stumbled forward to get a closer look as he couldn't believe his eyes. She was kissing him back, and she looked like she was enjoying it.

The kiss ended and Padme stood and reached out her hand. Murmuring something in his ear that was lost in the music, they headed across the club and out the exit. Obi-Wan followed. He saw them once more standing on the loading platform outside the club in a tight embrace, himself placing kisses along her neck and cheek. The transport soon arrived and Obi-Wan had to rush to board it. The door slid shut as he stepped onto it, but it went right through his body as if her were not there. He sat opposite the couple now on the mostly deserted transport. They were still locked in an embrace, caressing each other's faces, arms, and occasionally kissing one another.

The transport stopped at the senator's apartment building and he watched with great interest as Padme leaned forward to invite him in. He followed them into the building, up the turbolift and into her apartment. As soon as the front door shut, that was when all hell broke loose. Obi-Wan flung himself roughly against her small body, and he found his observant self flinching in response. But she did not falter. She moulded herself tightly up against him, pressing her mouth firmly against his, and shoving him up against the wall. Obi-Wan rolled her around until she was pressed against the table and then with his hand, swept the items off of the table onto the floor, picked her up and placed her on top of it. His mouth was then on her throat, her upper chest, and face.

Padme came off the table, pushing Obi-Wan backward until he fell across the back of the couch, taking her with him. Clothing was quickly discarded, Obi-Wan taking little time to do so as he literally ripped the gown away from her body. Shoving the small table in front of the couch over to gain more room, their bodies joined rhythmically on the carpet. Obi-Wan watched himself roll away from her, taking her with him until she lay on top, and then he stood, pulling her up and moved with her to the bedroom. At the doorway, they stopped once more, bodies pressed tightly together, mouths searching, hands groping. Obi-Wan heard a crash coming from the bedroom and rushed forward to watch as the couple had propped themselves upon the dressing table and were thrusting furiously against one another.

He watched himself once more retreat and Padme gasped, bringing her hands quickly out to pull him back, but only catching her nails against his chest instead, causing the whelps that he remember waking up with. He noticed that he didn't even flinch, but instead grabbed her outstretched hands, pulled her roughly to him, turned, and flung them both down upon the bed. Their lovemaking escalated until their cries rang out and the observant Obi-Wan fled from the room, sweat pouring from his brow, his heart hammering in his chest, his erection throbbing.

He hadn't forced her. She wanted him as much as he did her. She wanted him. Could she possibly still? He had to find out.

Focusing on his present consciousness, he forced himself awake. He was indeed in the Healer's chambers, but was alone for the moment. Dizzily, he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. Ah, there was the pain. He caressed the large knot that had formed on the back of his head. He looked up and saw Anakin sleeping on a bench nearby, his arm still wrapped in a bandage. He tentatively reached out through their training bond. The healers had applied bacta to the young man's wound and it was healing rapidly. Obi-Wan sighed in relief, but then winced. Padme. He had to go to her and make this right.

He slowly and quietly made his way from the Temple without much notice. His inner clock told him it was somewhere between third and fourth hour.

When he finally entered the Senator's Apartment building, his momentum and hope were thwarted by a one-eyed guard. Captain Typho. The man was notoriously over-protective of the senator, but Obi-Wan was not about to let him stop him from seeing her.

"Stand aside, Typho." Obi-Wan attempted the Jedi glare that his own Master had used so often.

Captain Typho however, did not appear intimidated in the least.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi. Senator Amidala does not wish to see you."

Obi-Wan could not hide the hurt expression on his face and Typho seemed to recognize it as his own features softened with sympathy. The captain's voice continued, much less forcefully.

"In fact, she said she never wants to see you again. I'm sorry."

Things were worse than he had imagined. What point would there be in forcing an entry and making a scene in the middle of the night? Somewhat slumped in defeat, Obi-Wan turned and left the building. In his subconscious mind, he could see the fluttering of dead leaves falling from sagging tree limbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Padme sat in the chancellor's office with a number of other senators involved in a discussion about...well, she actually didn't know about what any more. She stopped listening a half hour ago. Her gaze had moved past the chancellor's desk and was hypnotically watching the traffic whizzing by, not really looking at anything.

Her focus abruptly sharpened on the chancellor himself as she heard him speak the words 'Master Kenobi.'

"Excuse me?"

All eyes turned to her, and she blushed, having been caught not paying attention, but she had to hear the information again. "I'm sorry chancellor, but what were you saying about Jedi Kenobi?"

"Apparently the negotiations on Talron have failed and the planet is now on the verge of war."

This came as a shock to Padme. Obi-Wan was known as an excellent negotiator. What had gone wrong? But what shocked her more was the news that followed.

"Another Jedi team has been assigned to try and stop the violent escalation."

"Another team? Why?" All eyes turned once more to stare at her, but she didn't care.

"Master Kenobi and his young apprentice were injured during the political uprising. They.."

Padme didn't hear the rest, as she had quickly excused herself and ran from the chancellor's office.

Flying up the steps to the Temple, she almost literally ran over Jedi Master Yoda. Attempting to catch her breath, she looked down at his calm features. Was he smiling? Finally, she had the breath to ask. "Master Kenobi - how is he?" Yes, he was smiling, much more evidently now.

"Come, rest you will." Yoda motioned to a low bench in a waiting area adjoining the foyer.

Padme didn't want to rest. She wanted to find out about Obi-Wan, but if anyone knew, Yoda would, so she hesitatingly and impatiently followed his slow steps and sat down.

"Master Kenobi, injured on Talron he was. Young Skywalker as well. Both are recovering."

Padme noticeably sighed and Master Yoda grinned once more. The young woman was wearing her emotions all over her, but he still had to be careful. From the information he had obtained from Obi-Wan, the situation was quite fragile.

"Take you to him, I will."

"No." Padme began shaking her head gently. What was she doing here? He had used her, abandoned her, and just because he was injured, she came running? What was the matter with her? "No." She repeated. "I just wanted to make sure he was all right." She stood up suddenly and turned to leave, but her motions were abruptly halted by a strong chest wearing a dark brown robe. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was. She already knew. Fate, it seemed was trying to teach her a lesson.

"Padme." Obi-Wan gasped. What was she doing here? He was just at her apartment for the third time today and Typho still wouldn't let him see her, but here she was. Was she coming to see him instead? A flicker of hope burst forth inside him, but the cold glare he received from her stomped it out of existence.

"Excuse me." Her voice was icy and hard.

He couldn't let her get away without speaking to her. He reached out to grab her arm, from which she violently withdrew, the force of her action and the pain in her eyes cutting into him like a saber.

"Don't touch me."

"Padme, let me explain."

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain! You had your fun, got what you wanted and ran back to your precious Order. There's nothing to explain."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the pain in her words and the guilt he felt for being the cause of that pain. "Padme, please. I...I was afraid.."

"Afraid? Afraid of what Obi-Wan? Committment? Afraid the little senator would complicate your life? Tie you down? Want more from you than you are willing to give?"

Obi-Wan had faced numerous intimidating species in his missions, some enormous in size, muscle-bound, almost grotesque in appearance, and he had faced them all with courage and determination. He had never backed down from a fight. But as Padme's words continued to cut into him, he found himself backing a step away from her at a time.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I don't want anything from you."

He stood stunned, speechless for a moment as he watched her walk away. No. He couldn't let her go. He still hadn't explained. "Padme!" He took a step forward, and fell stumbling to the floor, sprawled face down, glancing up into the face of Master Yoda. "Did you just trip me?"

"Hmph." The green Jedi smirked. "Meditate, you shall. Words without thinking, more damage they do. Go. Water your tree."

Obi-Wan's head fell down onto his outstretched arms with a thud as a frustrated groan escaped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

"No. I'm sorry, but I must refuse."

Chancellor Palpatine's face wore a look of utter disbelief. The young woman standing before him was known to be strong-willed, but she had never refused an executive order, not until today.

"Senator. The Joatian Embassy has requested you and Master Kenobi specifically. The representative told me herself that she would only resume negotiations if you and Master Kenobi are present."

Padme continued to shake her head negatively. This didn't make any sense. The Republic had been rallying for an alliance with Joatia for years, before she was even nominated to the Senate. It made a small amount of sense that they insisted on Obi-Wan's skills, which were reknown throughout the galaxy, but why hers?

The chancellor continued, his tone much more serious and Padme knew that she could not refuse his command, not without threatening to lose the very office she held. "You and Master Kenobi will be leaving for Joatia tomorrow morning. The ship's comm center will be uploaded with the latest information regarding their application for admission. You can learn the details while en route. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Padme humbly accepted and turned sulkingly to leave his office.

"No. I'm sorry, but I must refuse."

Many of the Jedi Council members' faces wore a look of complete incredulation at Master Kenobi's statement. A Jedi Knight refusing the order of the council? This was unheard of - at least since the days of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Master Windu was the first to break the uncomfortable silence of the room. "Your reasons for your refusal Knight?"

Obi-Wan appeared to be breathing deeply in an attempt to control his emotions and clear his mind before he spoke. "I...I regret to inform the council that there has been a... a misunderstanding between Senator Amidala and myself that has lead to some much-deserved hostility directed toward me."

Ki-Adi Mundi was intrigued and began to pry for more details. "A misunderstanding Kenobi? Would you explain please?"

But Master Yoda interrupted the conversation before Obi-Wan could reply and Obi-Wan breathed a silent thank-you to the ancient Jedi.

"Details not important." His gimerstick thumped the floor. "Important is this. Join the Republic Joatia will not, unless Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala present are. Personal feelings, set aside, you must." His eyes bore into Obi-Wan. "Made its decision, the council has. Escort the Senator to Joatia you will. Leave tomorrow morning." Another rap from the small Master's gimerstick, and Obi-Wan knew from experience that this was the end of the discussion.

He turned sulkingly to leave the council chamber.

He sat up most of that night meditating, preparing his mind and soul for the mission. Maybe there was still a chance he could heal the wounds he had so unwittingly caused in their relationship. If he could only get her to speak to him, and to listen to him. That was proving to be a difficulty in itself. He just hoped that Captain Typho wasn't going along.

The following morning as he waited outside the loading ramp of their ship, he sighed in relief to see her approaching him alone. Maybe this would work after all. He would say what he had to say right away so that they could enjoy their trip without the tension of this horrible misunderstanding. She was approaching him now, just as the first rays of the morning sunlight peeked through the surrounding buildings and shone upon her face. The memories of seeing her face like that, her skin radiating in the glow of sunlight the morning after their wild night of passion completely robbed him of his ability to speak. No words were coming to mind. But they were coming to her mind and she spoke them vehemently against his face.

"This doesn't change anything, Master Kenobi. I'm here on order of the Chancellor only, so don't get any ideas. In fact, keep your distance frome me."

As she walked up the ramp and onto the ship, Obi-wan gulped. Compared to their mission, negotiating his way back into the heart of Padme Amidala was proving to be an impossible task. But impossible negotiations were his specialty. How many seemingly impossible missions had he gone into and walked away victorious? Too numerous to count actually. This was just one more. Simple as that. With a much more confident step, Obi-Wan stepped up and into the craft, reaching to close the hatch as the ship fired away from the platform, heading toward the exotic paradise planet known as Joatia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Padme sat alone in the ship's comm center, idily pecking away at a computer terminal. They had been in hyperdrive for two days. It would be another day before they reached the Joatian orbit. So far, she had successfully avoided Obi-Wan other than in the galley, and to her surprise, he had only attempted to communicate with her once, to merely ask her to pass the salt. He was leaving her alone and not speaking to her at all. If that was exactly what she had wanted, then why was she so miserable?

Sighing heavily, she drew her attention back to the computer screen. Joatia. A planet known for its maintenance of peace. The ancient civilization had never had an outbreak of war - ever. In the past decade had they had only hinted at becoming a member of the Republic. 

Padme read the report on the screen from General Talwin, the last Republic Ambassador to visit Joatia. The Joatian leaders declared that the Republic was "too uncivilized" to be associated with them. Padme considered the fact that little had changed in the Republic in the past decade and was wondering about the decision for Joatia's reconsideration. 

She scrolled further down the screen to read another report, this one from Master Yoda, who had recently visited with a representative from Joatia. Apparently, the trade agreements with a few independent planets had fallen through and Joatia was now looking for new opportunities. Opportunities for what kind of trade? she wondered. Padme searched the screen for a datalink. 'Ah, here it is. Resources.' She clicked the link and studied the information that appeared before her. Joatia's terrain was comprised mostly of dense forests. It was a warm and humid planet, supporting the trade that Joatia had come to rely upon, that being Force-sensitive plants. 'Whatever that means,' Padme murmured. She kept reading. The Joatians were skilled gardeners and their exotic Force-sensitive plants were highly sought after for their Force-sensitive and mood enhancing abilities. 

"Force-sensitive and mood-enhancing?" Padme didn't understand. 

The last bit of information informed her that Joatia was strong with the Living Force. She knew a little about the Force, but only as entity, not of its parts - the Living Force and Unifying Force. She knew what they were called, but didn't understand what part they played. According to this report, Joatia was believed to have been created by the Living Force, and hidden in the corner of her mind, Padme wondered about how that might affect Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had done his research back on Coruscant, and even though he was not looking forward to the confrontation with Padme, he found himself highly interested in visiting Joatia. He had heard tales from previous Jedi who had visited the planet about its beauty and its power in the Living Force. As their ship drew nearer, he could begin to feel that flux of power, revealing itself in an imbalance in his own Force abilities. He mentally adjusted the imbalance by focusing on the Unified Force. It was a task easily done and took little concentration. He was glad for that as he had very little concentration left for the task. Most of it was focused on the beautiful young senator on board, who had so very successfully avoided him this entire trip.

When he had come on board, he had determined to slowly manipulate himself into her conversations in order to apologize, but he had found her presence scarce. In fact, for most of the duration of the trip, she had stayed in her private room, only coming out a couple of times a day to eat. They met in the galley once and all Obi-Wan had the nerve to do was ask her for the salt. Smooth line, Kenobi. 

He walked over to one of the view ports to watch the blur of stars moving at hyper speed. Perhaps he should just give up. He had meditated as Yoda had so tenderly suggested he do, he remembered as his hand absentmindedly moved to rub the now diminished bruise on his thigh. He had watered the tree, so to speak, and what good did it do? Was a relationship supposed to be this difficult? 

He reached up and rubbed his temple, the motion of the streaking stars suddenly giving him a headache. He was tired. He was tired of thinking about it, meditating on it. He was about resolved to give up on Padme entirely as the ship lurched out of hyperdrive and from the portal he could see a green and blue planet come into view. Joatia. He was a Jedi and this was an important mission. From now on, he would concentrate on that. Whatever happened with Padme, would just simply have to...happen. It was out of his hands. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Ugh..I feel like I have to redeem myself now! I didn't like chapter 5 at all. Glad you guys are being so patient with me! Hopefully, this one will be better. : ) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Obi-Wan was the first to exit the ship after it had landed. He walked through the arch of the docking station and was met with a swarm of beings, extremely tall, bright green, large-eyed with long thin fingers. They were all adorned with clothing of bright colors, some of them holding up brightly-colored masks covered with feathers, and ribbons. They had obviously arrived in the midst of a celebration.

He could hear Padme approaching him from behind and her quiet gasp as she took in the sight before them. The Joatians were strutting and flailing about in what appeared to be some sort of dancing ritual. For a moment, Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether they should stay put or attempt to move through the crowd. He was relieved to see a somewhat formally dressed being heading straight for them. In clipped and limited Basic, the being introduced herself.

"I being Krilora, attache to Emperor Rilana. Follow, please."

The crowd seemed to clear a path for the weary travelers as they moved through the graveled streets. Padme took in their surroundings as they walked. Nestled among the heavily treed streets were structures she realized were homes. They were narrow and tall and apparently made of some sort of glass. Some of them were completely transparent, while others were adorned with multi-colored stained glass. Between each house bloomed a variety of exotic plants with brightly-colored winged creatures fluttering to and from each blossom. They entered another archway that led into a large stone-covered patio with a large flowing fountain in its center. The atmosphere and and scenery was breathtaking.

Obi-Wan had been bombarded with the Living Force as soon as he had walked into the main thoroughfare. It was pulsating and radiating all around him, blinding him almost in its intensity. He focused inwardly again to create a balance and quickly rectified the disturbance he had felt. The planet itself was breathtakingly beautiful, but something was tugging at the back of his mind. Something was not right here. There was some ulterior motive to their presence, although he could not yet discern what it might be. He would have to remain alert.

Krilora escorted them across the stone walkway and in through a transparent door. They turned immediately and were shown another door, this one decorated in multi-colored glass. The door was opened and Obi-Wan and Padme were ushered inside.

Then to both of the visitor's surprise, Krilora turned to leave. Obi-Wan hesitatingly stopped her.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

A large smile spread across the bright green, flat features. "Your room. Stay. Emperor here soon."

And the door was shut.

Padme looked around at the rather small living area. There were two chairs, a glass table, several large green and blooming plants, many large clear glass windows, and three doors. Beyond the windows Padme could see a lush garden, full of the trees and plants that they had seen throughout the town. She then ventured to one of the other doors. Beyond it was a tiny room with a single bed. She then rushed over to the other door and saw much of the same. A single bed in a very small room.

So this was to be their quarters during their stay here on Joatia. You've got to be kidding! She had to contact the ambassador and get this straightened out and soon. There was no way she was spending this trip in the same small room as Obi-wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan looked around at their residence quite pleased. During his and Qui-Gon's missions, they had stayed in much worse, and much smaller spaces. The room was comfortable, and besides, at least there were two beds. It could have been worse. They could have had to share, or he would have had to sleep on the floor, which he just now noticed was stone.

A light rap on the door pulled Padme away from her shock at their living situation and she immediately opened it. A friendly Joatian entered and to Padme's relief, had a much better mastery of Basic.

"Welcome Master Jedi. Welcome Senator." The tall being bowed slightly, to which they both returned the gesture. "I am Midora, personal secretary to Emperor Rilana. I hope your journey was pleasant."

"Quite. Thank you." Obi-Wan responded and Padme smirked.

"I am afraid I must apologize for the inconveinence of your quarters. The Jokata Celebration is underway and the embassy is completely filled. This was the only room available. I hope you find it satisfactory."

Padme bit her tongue. Obi-Wan replied generously. "It is perfect, and the gardens are lovely."

"Good. Good." The Joatian looked pleased. "Emperor Rilana will be with you shortly. Please relax and enjoy your stay."

The door shut behind her and Padme and Obi-Wan found themselves alone, together, with nowhere to go.

Padme grabbed her bag and headed for the larger of the two small bedrooms, shutting the door behind her.

Obi-Wan sat in one of the small chairs, propped his boots up on the glass table and waited. She couldn't stay in there forever. She would have to come out and face him eventually.

When she finally did come out, she didn't look pleased. She marched up to him, hands on her hips, glaring at him. He didn't move from his seated position and didn't bother removing his feet from the table either.

"Take that smug expression of your face Obi-Wan. We need to settle something right now."

Obi-Wan fought back a grin. She looked so beautiful when she was angry.

"We are here on a diplomatic mission. That's all that matters. It is obvious we don't want to be in each other's company, so the best thing as soon as the Emperor arrives is to divide up our duties so that we will have to be with each other as little as possible. All right?"

He was smiling now and getting up to his feet, approaching her slowly.

With just a blink of hesitation, Padme continued. "And as soon as our mission here is complete, we can get back to Coruscant and back to our own lives and we won't have to see each other again."

He wasn't sure what came over him at that moment, the flux of Force energy on the planet, the way her eyes were sparkling with the intensity of her emotions, the way she was holding her mouth. He only knew one way to shut her up. He stepped forward suddenly and grasped her arms, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. He could feel her response as her lips softened and the tension in her body eased. He began to deepen the kiss, only to be stung by a slap across his face.

"Unbelievable." She hissed at him. "I won't fall for that twice and don't you ever do that again."

She spun on her heel and went out the door, slamming it forcefully behind her, the force of it sending a crack splintering through a portion of the glass.

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh and glanced to his left. Weren't those plants green when they had arrived? He walked over to them to get a closer look. They were definitely not green any longer, but were now quite brown and wilted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Padme didn't go far. From what she could hear, the Jokata Celebration was still going on in the streets beyond the patio she now sat in. She wasn't in the mood to be a part of any type of joyous ceremony. She was determined to sit on the ledge of this fountain for as long as comfortably possible. Maybe by the time she went back to their tiny room, Obi-wan would have gone to bed.

This entire situation was impossible! And why was their room so small? The Joatians were enormous in height!

And why had Obi-Wan kissed her like that? Of all the nerve! Who did he think he was anyway? The sooner this mission was over, the better.

Padme reached over and casually ran a finger along the large leaf of a blooming plant and gasped as it started to turn brown and wilt beneath her touch. She withdrew her hand immediately and then hesitatingly touched another leaf. The same thing happened.

Maybe these plants were highly sensitive to human touch. She would have to remember that. She didn't think the Joatians would appreciate her killing off these beautiful plants with her touch. She would have to tell Obi-Wan to keep his hands off of them as well. But he wasn't exactly cooperating lately was he? She had told him before they left to do the same for her and he hadn't complied.

Without thought, her hand reached up and traced her lips where the tingling sensation of his kiss still lingered. The kiss had indeed come as a shock, but was not necessarily unwelcome, she had to admit. Obi-Wan was a great kisser, and a great lover as well. Padme blushed slightly as the recollection of making love to him swept through her. Her hands running over his firm and muscled body, his mouth teasing and tormenting her.

Padme leaned on her outstretched arm, blissful in her memories, her eyes closed tightly, but was startled by a soft touch on her forearm. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she looked down and noticed the plant that was next to her, the very one that she had touched and wilted was seemingly reaching out for her. The damaged leaf had softly landed on her arm and to her utter amazement, the scorched remnants of her touch began to fade away, turning back to their original healthy green hue. Padme waited until the leaf retreated and then she reached to the other she had touched and noticed the same effect. She sat still for a moment contemplating her discovery and suddenly jumped to her feet. She had to tell Obi-Wan about this.

She entered their quarters and found them to be empty. One of the bedroom doors was shut. He had gone to bed. Her plan had worked, but now she actually wanted to talk to him, so she went to his door and knocked gently. He didn't answer.

"Obi-Wan?"

"What do you want?"

Padme's eyes widened at the unexpected verbal response.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Now you want to talk?" His voice was muffled behind the door that still remained closed.

"Obi-Wan! Will you please come out here?"

The door jerked open and Padme was momentarily distracted by his appearance. The Jedi robe, outer tunic, sash and stola were gone. Obi-Wan appeared before her in loose-fitting sleeping pants only. His chest was bare, as were his feet. Padme licked her lips and noticed her mouth had suddenly become quite parched.

"Well?" The gray-green eyes before her were flickering with his impatience.

"I.." she stammered. "I wanted to tell you what I discovered outside." Her voice had suddenly gone very quiet and she cleared her throat. "I was sitting on the fountain, very upset..."

"Obviously." Obi-Wan interrupted her.

"Will you please listen?"

His arms crossed across his chest and one eyebrow raised in a motion for her to continue.

"I was thinking some rather unpleasant thoughts about you and..."

He couldn't do it. He had had enough. The woman was impossibly stubborn and he was sick to death of hearing these hurtful words aimed at him coming out of her mouth. "What a surprise." He couldn't stop the words or the sarcasm that accompanied them.

"Oh forget it!" Padme turned to go to her own room but was stopped by the sound of his voice once more.

"The Emperor will not be coming to meet us until the morning, so we might as well get some sleep."

"Fine." Padme spat at him.

"Fine." Obi-Wan spat back and slammed his door.

"Men!" She turned and slammed her own.

--------------------------------------

"Well, that didn't go very well!"

"Time. They need more time."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can delay in meeting them Master Yoda. Not without raising suspicion."

"Appreciate this, I do, Emperor Rilana. Both are stubborn, but wise. Not long now, will it be."

"That's good. I'm also not sure how much longer the gardens can take the abuse!"

The tall alien and dwarfed Jedi Master strolled away from the clear glass windows of Obi-Wan and Padme's apartment, while long bright green fingers trailed across numerous wilted plants, springing them back with newfound abundant life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Breakfast was served promptly in the room as the first rays of the Joatian suns shone through the towering windows, pouring across the light-colored stone floor and onto similarly light-colored Jedi tunics. Obi-Wan had been sitting in front of the windows overlooking the gardens in meditation since dawn's first light.

Padmé took the tray and set it down on the lone table in the room, glancing over to Obi-Wan's still form. He must be in deep meditation, she thought. He hadn't moved a muscle in at least the last half hour, and he hadn't even heard the door open. She took a cup from the tray and filled it with steaming fragrant tea for herself, and after a moment's thought, filled another cup for Obi-Wan. She took his cup over to where he knelt on the floor and waited. He looked so peaceful sitting there, his face free of the tension and aggravation that had been so evident the past few days. Mostly because of me, she sighed.

She suddenly felt drawn to his serenity and although she hated to admit it, she was attracted to him in other ways as well. As she pondered them, she found herself kneeling directly in front of him, observing the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way the morning sunlight reflected in the auburn highlights of his hair and beard, the muscles of his neck, the calluses of his upturned hands that rested on his crossed legs.

Sensing movement, she glanced back up to his face as his eyes fluttered open, revealing at first confusion and then what she assumed was a calm acceptance of her close proximity. She handed him the tea and smiled her sweetest smile. "Good morning." Her tone of voice matched the stillness of the moment.

"Good morning." He returned just as warmly. He took the offered tea and sipped it casually, never taking his curious eyes away from her face. The sunlight was behind her, illuminating her beauty and outlining her petite form, and she was smiling at him. He couldn't understand the change. He quickly went over the details of the previous night and this morning. Did he miss he something? She surprised him even further by offering to take their breakfast outside to enjoy on the garden terrace. He simply nodded his acceptance of the idea. She smiled once more, stood up, and proceeded to set the table outside.

Obi-Wan joined her, still unsure of her motives, but happy to be simply living in the moment. Padmé refilled his empty tea cup after he sat down and then lifted the ornate crystal lid from the platter to reveal an assortment of fruits, cheeses, jams, and breads.

They ate mostly in silence, with Padmé only questioning him once about the arrival of the Emperor. Obi-Wan didn't say much at all. He couldn't think clearly. He was completely befuddled at the sudden change in Padmé's temperament. Maybe he should just let it go and enjoy her company. But no, he knew better than that. Their misunderstanding had not been resolved. It was a dormant volcano just waiting to erupt, but the exact time that would happen was the question. He squinted his eyes at the realization that there was no better time than the present. He shoved aside his plate and leaned forward. She mirrored his actions until their faces were mere inches apart. Regrettably, he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Padmé, we need to talk about that night in your apartment."

She sat back suddenly. Damn! She was just sure he was going to kiss her again, and this time, she was going to allow it! And now he had to bring this up. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Couldn't they just drop it and go on? Things were going so well.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"We need to. I need you to know that it was all a big misunderstanding."

Padmé's eyes widened at his statement. "A misunderstanding? You mean, you thought I was someone else? You didn't mean to take me home and make violent love to me? You didn't mean to walk out on me without even saying goodbye?" Her voice was growing louder by the syllable.

"Padmé, please."

"A misunderstanding huh? Well, you listen to me. I don't ever want to see you again. Understand that?" Before he could speak another word, Padmé had risen and left the table in a flurry, walking out into the garden.

"That's it!" Obi-Wan threw his napkin down onto the table and pursued her, his feet crunching across several brown and wilting plants in his path.

"Wait!" He swatted away dead tree limbs that suddenly seemed to be blocking his way.

"Get away from me Obi-Wan!"

She was nearly out of sight when he heard her scream for help. Leaping up and over a hedge of ferns, she was nearly within reach when his momentum was stopped by vines that shot out from several nearby trees, wrapping themselves tightly around his arms and legs and upper body, holding him in place firmly. He looked up to see Padmé in the same predicament.

Adrenaline rushing to his body, he called upon the Unified Force to execute his release, but immediately felt a dampening of that energy. The Living Force was so strong here that he could not tap into its balancing power.

"Use your lightsaber!" Padmé suggested in a shrill, panicked voice.

"I..uhm...left it in my bedroom."

"That's just great Obi-Wan! How are we going to get out of this?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

"Give me a minute to think all right?"

What else could she do? They were trapped, not uncomfortably so, the vines only holding them firmly, not threatening in any way, but she was near panic all the same. She waited, somewhat impatiently as Obi-Wan attempted to figure everything out.

He glanced around him and noticed that many of the previously living plants and trees now appeared to be dying, similar to the plants that were in their living quarters.

Padmé noticed his glance and decided to intrude on his thoughts. "That's what I was trying to tell you last night. The plants and trees around here seem to react to emotions, positive and negative. When I was out at the fountain last night, I was thinking about how mad I was at you and I touched a leaf on a plant and it wilted beneath my touch. Then as I thought about...well, nicer things about you, the leaf reached out to me and turned green again."

Amazing, but that didn't solve their current problem. The truth was, he wasn't sure how to solve their current problem. Dying and living plants were one thing, but plants seeming to take on a life of their own and entrap a sentient being? That was something else. He needed more time to think and meditate.

Padmé leaned her head to the side and squinted, peering off into the distance, back through the glass windows of their residence. "Someone's inside our living area."

Obi-Wan tried to turn, but was held firm in the vine's grip and was unable to see.

"It must be Emperor Rilana. Hey! Hey! We're out here! Hey!" She yelled in vain. The emperor had gone to the windows, peered out them momentarily, shrugged her thin shoulders and turned away once more, leaving the room entirely.

"There goes our meeting. I wonder how long it will be before anyone thinks to look for us out here?"

Obi-Wan did not answer. He was in deep concentration, not exactly meditation, but determined to figure out a way to free them both and answer the riddle as to why this garden felt the need to ensare them.

"How long do you suppose they will stay like that until they figure out how to free themselves?"

"Stubborn, I told you. Many hours, it could be. Wise, Master Kenobi is. Figure it out, he will. Roots, he is beginning to grow."

The emperor and Master Jedi strolled back across the terrace, past the fountain, and into the hustle and bustle of the village.

"Have you figured out anything yet?"

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé, somewhat aggravated. "No."

"Well, hurry up. I'm getting hungry."

"We just ate!"

"Obi-Wan, that was hours ago! Can't you just break free? Have you tried that?"

Well, actually no, he hadn't. He strained his muscles and twisted in an attempt to free his arms from the grasp of the vines, but in vain. They still held firmly, without a sign of giving way.

During his twisting, the scars that Padmé had placed on his chest became visible through the gap of his tunic. She had seen them last evening as well, but for some reason, felt the need to apologize for them now. "The scars on your chest."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry about that. Why didn't you have the Jedi Healers remove them?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to keep them as a reminder..."

Of one of the worst nights of your life? Padmé winced, expecting to hear something along those lines, but was appreciative of the support the vines offered when he spoke next, or else she would have fallen down.

"...of one of the most wonderful nights of my life."

She held her eyes on his, searching for the truth in his words, seeing it evident in his face. "Then, why did you leave me?"

"I thought..." Force help me. "I thought I had forced you Padmé. I thought I had..." he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "...raped you."

"What! What gave you that idea?"

"The scratches, the way the room was torn apart, the alcohol. We were both pretty drunk, if you remember."

"You were more drunk than I was, Obi-Wan." She toyed with him. "Didn't you remember how badly I wanted you?"

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. "No. I couldn't remember anything. When I woke up, I saw you lying there, I saw your clothes ripped to shreds, the marks across my chest. At the time, I didn't know that you wanted it as much as I did. I just assumed... I'm sorry."

"Men." Padme shook her head, wearing a sly grin. "All of this because of an assumption. You know what they say about assumptions, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm an ass. I admit it." Obi-Wan laughed softly.

"Well, I love you, you ass."

"I love you too, Padmé."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: If anyone is wondering where in the Seven Sith Hells I got the title to this story...stay tuned. You are fixin' to find out! 

------------------------------

Chapter Ten

After making some minor adjustments to the navigational settings, Obi-Wan engaged the hyperdrive and left the cockpit, joining Padmé in the ship's lounge. She had made his favorite tea and was pouring him a cup as he sat down across from her.

"I have to admit, that this was one of the more interesting missions I have been on." He took a sip of the steaming liquid.

Padmé smiled in return but then sobered, warming her hands on the outside of the teacup. "The negotiations for Republic admittance went so quickly and so easily. It was almost like all the groundwork was completed before we even arrived."

"They were rather complacent and did you notice the way they almost rushed us off planet? Strange, especially since they specifically requested our presence. It was like they didn't want us there."

"I noticed." She grinned once more at the memory of them immediately being ushered to their ship once the negotiations had settled. "Here's your parting gift, have a nice trip! And what about this gift they gave us anyway?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at the small tree sitting in its rather oversize pot next to the bridge entrance. "It's called a Joatia Tree. Named after the planet for its environmentally sensitive properties."

"What's so special about it?" Padmé's stared at the compact tree, its three short branches stretching up and bursting with small bright green leaves. "It looks just like a miniature tree to me."

"Like the other plants on Joatia, I suppose it needs a nurturing atmosphere, free of hostility." Obi-Wan drank the last of his tea and turned once more to look at the tree.

Padmé had never stopped looking at it, as if suddenly the plant had sparked an idea in her head. "So, it needs pleasant thoughts and actions, compassionate surroundings, free of hatred and anger, full of love."

"Yes." Obi-Wan turned to stare at her, his brows furrowing at her enunciated words.

Surely he's not this dense! Padmé sighed in frustration before continuing. Time to be blunt. "Let's go water our tree Obi-Wan."

"Oh...Oh!" A wide grin spread across the Jedi's face as he stood, took Padmé's hand and they headed for the sleeping quarters.

Their second joining was the complete opposite of their first, this time with all the tenderness and love that burned inside of them both. Each giving and taking equally, drops of sweat mixing with tears falling from two pairs of eyes.

Obi-Wan pulled Padmé close in the aftermath, not wanting or willing to let her go. They had three days before they reached Coruscant, and besides the need for food and an occasional visit to the restroom, he intended on staying in bed and making love to her for the duration of the trip.

"Mmm. Can we just stay in bed until we reach Coruscant?"

Apparently she felt the same. He placed a gentle kiss to the head that was tucked tightly under his chin.

The sudden blaring of the ship's warning system startled them from their euphoria and they both jumped up from the bed and rushed to the lounge.

Before them was a huge tree, its branches stretching along the walls and ceiling of the lounge and into the cockpit. Obi-Wan climbed over several limbs and eventually made his way to the navigational controls, pulling away a branch that had pressed an abort button. Padmé had followed him, a look of surprise and amusement on her face.

"I was going to suggest that I keep the cute little fellow in my apartment, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"We'll have it planted in the Jedi Temple Garden. But for now, let's see if we can move it farther toward the back of the ship, away from the controls."

The ship landed in Coruscant as scheduled, the docking platform crowded with workers, who soon were shuffling to make room for the approach of two Jedi, a tall dark-skinned one and a much shorter green one. They both stood silent, awaiting the completion of the landing cycle. The exit ramp hissed open and began lowering, and then all eyes on the platform were immediately drawn to the sight. What appeared to be tree branches and roots burst forth from the opening of the ship, followed by two scantily dressed figures exiting from an emergency hatch in the cockpit.

Stunned expressions then all turned to the diminutive green Jedi Master who mumbled something about watering a tree before he burst into loud and raucous laughter.

- FIN -

--------------------------------

AN: This story actually was inspired by a writing challenge on the Obidala Fan Forum (See my profile for a link). The line in chapter two - "I'm sorry Master Kenobi. Senator Amidala does not wish to see you. In fact, she said she never wants to see you again..." - was the challenge line. I hope you enjoyed the story that it inspired. Thanks so much for the reviews.


End file.
